Something Totally Unexpected
by AngelaCoryShipper
Summary: This stoy is basically about Jimmy realizing that he has feelings for someone other than Cindy and its the person he least expects but does she feel the same way? Will he have the courage to tell her his true feelings? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

-1Jimmy had just signed online and he saw that Libby was on so he decided to talk to her. It wasn't long before he started to have mixed up feelings inside of him about her.

LibbyFolfaxBabe1: Hi Jimmy

JimmyGenius12: o hey Libby what's up?

LibbyFolfaxBabe1: Just getting ready to go over to Cindy's soon and what's up with you? You have been acting very weird lately.

JimmyGenius12: Idk what happened to me , I am so confused about things

LibbyFolfaxBabe1: Do you want to talk about it?

JimmyGenius12: Its kind of hard to explain

LibbyFolfaxBabe: Don't worry about it I will understand

JimmyGenius12: ok can you meet me by the park around 8:00?

LibbyFolfaxBabe1: Yeah sure no problem why?

JimmyGenius12: I have to tell you something important

LibbFolfaxBabe1: ok so I guess I will see you late than , Bye

JimmyGenius12: Bye

Thoughts started running in Libby's head she was wondering what was it that Jimmy wanted to tell that it cant wait. Maybe he likes me? What am I saying? No that cant be it , it is probably something else although he is a cutie? I did not just think that? Yes I did , No I didn't. Who I am I kidding I did. I am so nervous to see him but it cant be that bad right? Yeah what's the worst that could happen. Its not like he is going to ask me out or something even if he does I might actually say yes. But what is there not to like about Jimmy? He is smart , Funny , Hot and Sweet. There is no way not under any circumstance that I have fallen for Jimmy or did I?


	2. Chapter 2

-1Time passed by so quickly and it was already 8:00 pm and Libby was just Leaving Cindy house with a curiosity Cindy knew that Libby was up to something because the whole time they were talking she acted kind of nervous and her mind was completely on something else but Cindy decided to talk to Libby Later.

Here is how their conversation went:

Cindy: So Libby what's new with you?

Libby: nm I am just having a deep thought

Cindy: What about?

Libby: Well lets just say it has to do with someone

Cindy: I know who it is , Sheen right?

Libby: Sure

Cindy: Wait I thought you liked him?

Libby: I don't have feelings for Sheen , I mean who would want to be with someone who is obsessed with Ultra lord?

Cindy: Is there something you need to tell me?

Libby: I rather not talk about it

Cindy: come on libs , Me and you are best friend and you can tell me anything

Libby: Its different this time

Cindy: How?

Libby was in big shock now and she couldn't even move , she couldn't tell Cindy what was bothering her because she knew that Cindy wouldn't understand so she just changed the subject.

Cindy: Earth to Libby , Hello? Are you in there?

Libby: O yeah sorry , so how was your day?

Cindy: oh no girl you are not avoiding the subject

Libby: You know I just realized that I am late at meeting someone at this um place , i have to go but I will talk to you tomorrow. Libby said shyly.

Cindy: Bye Cindy said with an odd look on her face

What is going on with Libby lately? She is so different now. Its like she doesn't want to be around me , I have to get to the bottom of this even if it means risking my life. Who could she be meeting this late especially on a school night? Its probably sheen but I doubt it since she doesn't like him anymore. Maybe its best if I just not worry about it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already 8:00 and jimmy was running late but Libby didn't notice but at the same time she didn't want him to come because she was very nervous so she was just laying on the grass in the middle of the park and doing some serious thinking while looking at the stars

and than 5 minutes late she saw Jimmy standing there watching her.

Libby: Hey Jimmy I am glad you came

Jimmy: What were you doing this whole time while you were waiting for me?

Libby: I was just watching the stars

Jimmy: Sorry I am late I had to do something Important

Libby: I didn't even notice

Jimmy: So can we have that talk now?

Libby: Yeah why not? she said nervously

Jimmy: So the real reason I called you out here tonight is because I really needed to have a conversation with someone and you are the person who came to my mind.

Libby: Why me? She asked blushing

Jimmy: You are the only one who understands me and I like you a lot as a friend more than Sheen and Carl.

Libby: Well what about Cindy?

Jimmy: Cindy? Are you kidding me? She doesn't even pay attention to what I am saying and all she does is start fights and argue.

Libby: You really didn't have to say that?

Jimmy: The whole thing about Cindy?

Libby: No I meant me being a great friend than Carl and Sheen

Jimmy: Well Its true

Libby: Thank You

Jimmy: I just wanted you to know

Libby: It means a lot to me than you were being honest

Jimmy: Anyways what I really wanted to tell you is that...he started to panic and he couldn't put those feelings into words

Libby: Don't be afraid , Just Tell me

Jimmy: Its not that easy

Libby: Try me I might be able to help

Jimmy: Ok , So here it goes. You see There is a girl who I have fallen for and I love her more than life itself and I don't know how to tell her my true feelings because I am afraid she may not feel the same way. The way I am feeling about her is very strong and she is driving me so crazy. There are so many great things about her , I mean she is Beautiful , Smart , Nice , Funny and wonderful. She means the world to mean and I want to tell her how I feel. I never knew I loved this girl until now.

Libby: Everyone knows your crush on Cindy

Jimmy: Its not Cindy

Libby: That is very shocking

Jimmy: why?

Libby: Because you don't argue with a girl without have any sort of interest in her , I mean you and Cindy always compete with one another and it goes on and on , dont tell me that you never had feelings for her.

Jimmy: Ok I admit I used to like Cindy before but thats than and this is now

Libby: Do I know the girl?

Jimmy: Well yeah , she goes to our school

Libby: So who is the lucky girl?

Jimmy: I don't think I am ready to tell you who she is but you will be very surprised but I think I better get going now.

Libby: We've only been talking for 15 min

Jimmy: I know but its been a long day , bye

Libby: bye Jimmy see you in school tomorrow

Libby now beginning to wonder who Jimmy was talking about and why he didn't want to tell her the name of this girl. Well lets see there is Brittany? Nah it cant be or could it? Cindy? Well I thought he was deeply in love with her but he said that his over her but why do I feel like I shouldn't believe that? DUH because it so obvious. Betty? O gee I hope not , She clearly told him that she doesn't want to be with him but would I know? I don't control who he likes and who he doesn't. Than there is me? I don't even know where to start. The way he described her fir into my description so perfectly but I am not going to jump into conclusions. When he is ready he will tell me but for now all I can do is wait.

Top of Form 1

& Reply

Bottom of Form 1

Delete


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jimmy was acting so different even when he woke up. It was 7:00 am in the morning and everything seemed fine until The Buzzer went off. Jimmy got up , went to the bathroom to take a shower , brush his hair , dress up and than he went back to his room to grab his backpack and head for the bus but the weird thing was he didn't talk to anyone and Cindy was starting to get worried about him so she was going to ask Sheen if he new anything about his weirdness.

Cindy: Hey Sheen can I talk to you for a moment

Sheen: You actually want to talk to me?

Cindy: Yes its very important

Sheen: This better be good he said smiling

Cindy: Do you know what has been going on with Jimmy?

Sheen: What do you mean?

Cindy: I mean he hasn't insulted me once today and he is not talking to anyone , I am a little worried about him

Sheen: Well him and Libby were hanging out yesterday at the park and he said that he had to tell her. something , he didn't tell me what it was though

Cindy: So that is why Libby was in such a hurry from my house last night.

Sheen: I can try to ask him if you want

Cindy: Yeah I guess , you probably have a chance to have him crack

Sheen: Can I ask you a question if you don't mind?

Cindy: Sure what is it?

Sheen: How come you don't insult , make fun of and compete with Jimmy anymore?

Cindy: I don't know , I guess its because maybe I don't hate him as much as I thought. I am beginning to see a whole different side of him that I never saw before.

Sheen: Maybe everything your feeling Jimmy is feeling too

Cindy: You know what , You may be right

Sheen: If you ever need anyone to talk to I am always here

Cindy: Thanks Sheen.

Sheen: No problem

The Bell rang it exactly 8:00 am but the strange thing was that neither Jimmy or Mrs. Fowl were in class yet and made everyone wonder where they could possibly be. Libby hasn't talked to Cindy , Cindy was so confused , Carl was daydreaming , Sheen was walking around and everyone else were crowded around Nick trying to get a date with him. All of this silence was driving Cindy insane and she couldn't take it anymore. All of a sudden Mrs. Fowl shows up and the strange thing was that she was smiling and it gave everyone confused grins on their faces

Mrs. Fowl: Class I have some very important news

Everyone sighs

Sheen: What is all this about? I have to get home and watch the new episode of ultra lord episode 245 ultra lord falls in love

Libby: But sheen ultra lord doesn't come on until 6:00

Sheen: I know but I am just making sure

Mrs.: Will that be all sheen? BARKKKKKKKK

Sheen: Yes Mrs. Fowl

Carl: I love Lamas and I am going to the zoo today to see them be born for the first time

Everyone just stares at him

Mrs. Fowl: Ok as I was saying our school is going to have a Valentines day dance and whoever you go with you have to buy that person a gift.

Cindy: Mrs. Fowl is this necessary?

Mrs. Fowl: Yes its required

Cindy: What happens if we don't come?

Mrs. Fowl: It lowers your grade

Cindy: WHAT?????????????????

Mrs. Fowl: I want all of you to dress appropriately and be on your best behavior

Sheen: Is the theme ultra lord?

Everyone: NO ( they said angrily ).

Mrs. Fowl: The theme is Love

Cindy: great

5 seconds later Jimmy walks in and everyone started to wonder what could he have been doing that kept him that long.

Jimmy: Sorry I am late Mrs. Fowl , I had to ummmmmmmmm build a new invention and took me a long time. ( He lied ). The real reason he was not there was because he didn't want to have to face Libby and he thought it was going to be awkward between them.

Mrs. Fowl: Take your seat Neutron

Jimmy: Ok Mrs. Fowl

Jimmy just remained quiet and didn't say anything until Libby tried to start a conversation with him.

Libby: So , Jimmy what is that really made you show up late?

Jimmy: I already told everyone

Libby: But it wasn't the truth was it?

Jimmy: Well kinda

Libby: So there is more to it?

Jimmy: Yeah

Libby: I guess I respect your privacy

Jimmy: Thanks , Hey Libby did I ever tell you that you look very good when your hair is down?

Libby: No you haven't ( she said confused ).

Jimmy: I didn't notice it before

Libby: Right

Jimmy: So do you hate me?

Libby: No why?

Jimmy: I thought you did

Libby: I have never showed any sign of disliking you

Jimmy: Oh well look the weather is nice outside

Libby: Yeah I noticed its sunny

Jimmy: So how far did you go with a guy?

Libby: Well uhhhhhh I never did anything with a guy cause I never had a boyfriend ( Libby said nervously

Jimmy: That's good than but there is something I have to tell you

Libby: Go ahead

Jimmy: Your hair smells like the roses and I cant help but wonder whether or not you put something in it to make it smell like that.

Libby: Jimmy are you ok? ( Libby gave him a concerned look )

Jimmy: I am fine why do you ask?

Libby: You are not acting like yourself today

Jimmy: Its freezing in here , God do they ever turn on the air conditioning? ( Jimmy said in a hurry

Libby: What are you talking about? Its 95 degrees in here ( Libby just smiled )

Jimmy: I forgot to check the weather today

Libby: Jimmy the genius?

Jimmy: I love your outfit and your kinda cute

Libby: Thanks I guess ( Libby gave him a shocking glare )

Jimmy: Love is too complicated

Libby: Yeah tell me about it

Jimmy: Love could happen unexpectedly with two people especially if they are your best friend and if one of them realized that they have feelings for their best friend rather than just a passion like burning fire

Libby: Whoa I didn't understand the last part

Jimmy: If you have passion for someone than that means that you only want them to yourself and not let another person have them

Libby: It has more meanings

Jimmy: I know it does but I only gave you one

Libby: o

Jimmy: Do you want to hang out today and do all the things you want to like go get our nails done and than do our hear and maybe afterwards we could put makeup on.

Libby Jaw dropped

Libby: Why are you acting like this? ( Libby asked worried )

Jimmy: I want to impress you that's all

Libby: That's very sweet so what time should we meet up?

Jimmy: How about 4:00 until whenever

Libby: Are you dead serious right now? ( Libby said looking at him straight in the eye )

Jimmy: Yes I am

Libby: allright

Jimmy: I cant wait until we go and than we will see what will happen between us and see if feelings will be revealed

Libby: Ok sounds great to me

Jimmy: Wait until you see what I have planned for the ending of our day and Love will also blossom

Libby: Ok than

Time passed by so fast , Minutes felt like seconds and everybody didn't understand Jimmy and all the things he had said today. When Mrs. Fowl asked questions in class he didn't even bother to answer so Cindy was doing everything , They were all in completer shock and they all left silently without any word whatsoever. Jimmy and Libby didn't talk ever since school ended and that angered Jimmy but he knew that it was for the best. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
